You're in trouble? So am I
by typicalRAinbow
Summary: Fenny, Gris and a few of the sticky situations they get one another -and everyone else- into... Because who says you have to related to happily class a best friend as a sister?  One long Song fic/drabble/crack. Multiple POV and series


**"Friends are just sisters we choose" eh? Jill Murphy owns the characters and the song 'If my sisters in trouble' is by Lady Soul from the movie Sister Act**

**Bonus points/sweets/carrot sticks if you guessed it before I told you, you psychic-chics amongst us. And I reckon Fenella and Griselda would love the costumes they wear in the video...well maybe not the nun's outfits. Anyway I own nothing but this wee flic. (Multiple POV and series by the way.) Enjoy..**

**Edit: okay no idea why it keeps coming up bold, even though I edited it twice via FF. Third time lucky?**

**Edit2: So it went from being all bold to all italics. Blinding much? How else should I separate the song lyrics?**

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever feel it... when people get unkind?<em>  
><em>You can hear it in their voices...<em> 

"Rise and shine, Fenny!"

"Morning Griz. Why you up so early anyway?"

"Same reason you are and trying to finish this homework."

"Did you manage it?"

"Ha, do I ever? I got up to five."

"Well I got six to ten."

"Show you mine if you show me yours?"

"yeah but keep it down- HB's up and about."

"Quite right Fenella. Griselda. Don't even think about it…"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom..."

"If there's any hint of copying in your homework books you'll both spend the rest of your Saturday morning scrubbing cauldrons. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Miss."

"As mud Miss."

"Hmm. On your way."

"….seriously how the f-"

"Shh she still might be here."

"Maybe we need a secret code."

"Or an early warning system."

"I would say we start planning-"

"I would agree but-"

"…Miss Hardbroom! Are you still there?"

"This is quite clearly harassment…"

_They get poison on their minds_  
><em>Though ignorance, should never be excused...<em>

"Well well, well. What are the gruesome-twosome going to do today to get in Miss Hardbroom's bad books?"

"None of your beeswax Ethel."

"Your supposed to respect your elders remember?"

"Well, I think I ought to report to Miss Cackle."

"And I think you should get on with breakfast and leave us in peace."

"Ignore her, Gris. She isn't worth it. Besides we haven't done anything."

"Yet. You're planning something-!"

"No we're not-"

"And so what if we were?"

"Ha I knew it!"

"Well every one knows about you and your lanky."

"Drucilla robbing everyone sweet rations and splitting them with you?"

"Or at least meant to be-"

"Dru's not to smart at maths, I hear."

"WHAT? Who told you?"

"You did Ethel."

"Just now."

"You wouldn't- it's lies, I'd never do such a thing."

"Good. So now go away and leave us older girls in peace. Go on off you go."

"We wouldn't want Miss cackle-"

"Or Drucilla."

"Or the rest your class-"

"Wondering why you've not finished your breakfast now would we...?"

_I'll do my best To pick up their attitudes_  
><em>I'm moving away again...<em>

"I can't believe it's nearly holidays already!"

"A whole month of freedom!"

"Make up."

"Jeans."

"Chips."

"Warm beds."

"No HB."

"No detentions."

"No yucky dinners."

"No cold castle."

"No school!"

"Just sun sea and TV!"

"…I always miss it though."

"Me two. The libraries at home hardly have anything interesting."

"I'm bored stiff after the first week."

"My mum doesn't let me make potions at home. She says I make to much mess."

"Mine won't let practice my spellings, not even in the garden!"

"I mean how are we supposed to finish our homework?"

"It's insane."

"Pointless even."

"…are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sleepover?"

"Camp out?"

"Great hall?"

"Nah Potions lab. Far warmer."

"Oh and we can cook in there to."

"Well that's our summer sorted then!" 

_But there's one thing..._  
><em>That will make me take a stand!<em>

"Miss Hardbroom, Cackle Imogen, emergency Constance somebody anyone Help!"

"Goodness- Miss Bat?"

"What on earths the matter?"

"It's Fenella and Griselda! They're- Their-"

"Out of control?"

"Causing trouble?"

"Dancing-?"

"No!"

"Makes a change..."

"Their m- missing!"

"Missing? Miss Bat, I've told you before if you've lost them their more then likely to be in the library."

"Oh…Hang on, I haven't checked there yet."

"Miss Cackle. What's going on?"

"We heard our names being yelled."

"Nothing, you pair have just given Miss Bat another heart attack. Without even trying for once."

_If my sister's in trouble I will always help her out_  
><em>If my sister's in trouble I will turn the world around<em>  
><em>I will fight for her right<em>  
><em>No matter where the trouble seems to lie...<em>

"Come on Fenny, nearly there you can do it."

"I can't. I'm stuck!"

"Mentally stuck or stuck-stuck?"

"Stuck as in 'my foots tangled in the bloody net'."

"Oh, right, hold on-"

"I can't do much else can I?"

"I'll sort it. Coming up!"

"What's Drill thinking? How many ruddy schools have obstacle course as a mandatory lesson?"

"Just sit there and admire the view. Right, how the hell have you done that-?"

"Done what?"

"Somehow you've put your foot though the actual rope. If I just pull and you lift your foot then I- Uh oh…"

"What 'oh'?"

"My hand!"

"Come along you two! How long does it take to tackle a scramble net?"

"But Miss-!"

"We can't."

"We're stuck!" 

_If my sister's in trouble so am I_...  
><em>If my sister's in trouble so am I.<em>

"Call Gris that again toadface, you're for it!"

"Bring it on girly!"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do? Turn us in to A-AH OOW OW OW OW!"

"Same applies to you ferret features! Leave Fenny alone or else that staff will go where the sun doesn't shine!"

"Why, you little wench-!"

"What on earths going on here? Dragonsbane? What's the meaning of this, you four?"

"Sir! Sir! The nasty witches are picking are picking on us!

"Those two, Blackwood and Feverfew, Chief Wizard!"

"Goodness! Is this true? That's hardly anyway for your girls to treat their guests, Miss Cackle."

"Indeed not your honour. I'm extremely disappointed in you both. Kindly explain yourselves."

"They started it! They where picking on her and being really mean-!"

"I didn't, it was him-!"

"Gary did it not me!"

"Alright, alright enough fighting. Apologise all of you and go your separate ways. Now, if you please."

"…Miss Cackle, do you train your students to speak in chorus? I must say I found that rather creepy."

"No but I agree with you. I think they must have picked up the technique in chanting class… But its synchronised sniffling that baffles me."

_So am I…_  
><em>All across the land<em>  
><em>Young people are walking blind...<em>

"Gris, did you see-?"

"I did. That's just gross…"

"I've never seen HB so pis-…I mean annoyed. What do you suppose that was about?

"I don't know… not sure I ever want too either."

"It'll make a good bit of gossip though."

"Strictly for educational purposes of course."

"Please tell me you got a picture."

"I did indeed."

"Good. I'd hate to waste an opportune moment for blackmail."

_But if the heat comes down_  
><em>I'll be standing by your side...<em>

"Miss Cackle, Miss Cackle, come quick! Fenny's sick! She's all pale and groaning."

"Oh dear. Where is she now?"

"I took her back to her room. Come on!"

"Alright alright, don't panic Griselda. Let's have a look."

"I beel sibck Mibbs."

"Is she okay, Miss?"

"There's no need to worry Griselda, I'm sure she'll be fine. Just a bit of a bug I think."

"Gwiz I'b bine really."

"You don't look it."

"Uh chears."

"Hmm I think it best if Fenella stayed in bed for the rest of the day"

"Can Gwiz stay miss?"

"I don't thank that's appropriate-"

"Please can I stay miss?"

"I said no-"

"Please Miss pretty please! I can look after her and then you don't have pop back from lessons to check on her-"

"Are you listening?"

"And if Fen needs anything I can run and get it, and what if it's highly contagious, we could pass it on to every one in school-"

"Griselda Blackwood!"

"Yes Miss Cackle?"

"Just, oh just go -"

"But Miss-!"

"To the staff room, Griselda let me finish. Just go to the staff room and tell them I've sent you and that neither of you are too attend lessons till further notice. It's obvious you'll skive on purpose if I don't let you and I will not tolerate such behaviour even if it is to admirably care for you best friend. Now ask Miss Hardbroom for a suitable relief potion Oh and fetch a drink and extra blankets for Fenella. And Get homework for the both of you. Go on. Before I change my mind…"

_For I am there for you,__  
>Like you are there for me!<em>  
><em>Nothing feels as good <em>as a sister's loyalty...<em> _

"Do you think they've fallen out, Maud?"

"I don't know. They're acting very strange."

"I'll ask them. Fenella?"

"Yes Mildred?"

"Are you and Gris alright?"

"I'm fine Millie. You'll have to ask her for yourself…"

"Um okay. Gris?"

"I'm good thank you Mildred. Tell Fenella to pass the revision book on charms in history."

"But- she's right there… Oh alright, Fenny could you pass Griz the revision book on- what was it?"

"Charms in history."

"The revision book on charms in history, please."

"Tell Griselda I haven't yet finished with it yet."

"Gris, fenny says she hasn't finished with it yet."

"Tell Feverfew she's had it all afternoon."

"Fenny, Griz says you've had it all afternoon."

"You're sat next to one another, why ask Mildred to do it?"

"Mildred, tell Maud not to interfere."

"Maud, Fenny said don't in- wait what?"

"Hey!"

"HA April fool!"

"Oh you second years get more gullible every day."

"The looks on your faces!"

"You really thought we weren't speaking!"

"But April first was ages ago!"

"…So?"

"Doesn't make you two any less gullible."

_I'm talking about family_  
><em>What my sister means to me..<em>.

"Those two will be the death of me I'm sure of it. Or at least put me into early retirement."

"Imogen dear, you're only twenty seven."

"Miss Drill has a point- Miss Bat kindly stop laughing! Headmistress, something has to be done! Fenella and Griselda are a bad influence on the younger girls-"

"And the older ones. Isn't that right Davina?"

"Huh. Just because they run rings around you, Drilly-"

"There probably plotting something right now!"

"Now now enough of that…Although I do often wonder they where separated at birth."

"Are we sure they aren't related?"

"Their parents sent off for DNA testing to prove they weren't."

"Maybe we should try splitting them up in lessons?"

"Oh heavens no! You know they are like two peas in a pod. Joined at the hips!"

"What?"

"Hips Constance. She said Hips."

"…Oh. Well. I'm afraid I don't speak cupboard."

"Anyway, I wouldn't dare separate them. At least if their together, it's easy to keep an eye on them. I don't think even 'HB' will be able to be in two places at if they where apart. " 

_If my sister's in trouble I will always help her out  
>If my sister's in trouble I will turn the world around<br>I will fight for her rights_

"Us. Teachers!"

"Teachers being students!"

"I know! This going to the best first-day-of-term ever."

"I think I love upside down day…Bags being HB!"

"No way, I'd called shotgun! And my hairs the right colour."

"Hmm wait I changed my mind. I want to be Cackle."

"Really? Yes!"

"Means Cackle cans snackle on cakes."

"No way!"

"But you can plan the potion lesson!"

"That's hardly fair."

"Fair? You'll be the one bossing Hardbroom about, seeing as she's always ahead of Miss Cackle. I can't wait to see the look on her face. HB won't know what hit her!"

"Wait, say that again."

"Um, you'll be the one bossing Hardbroom about. Can't wait to see the look on her face and HB won't know what hit her?"

"…Miss Blackwood, I think I know what we're going to do for our lesson!" 

_No matter where the problem seems to lie  
>If my sister's in trouble so am I<em>

"And Swoop has the ball, she slices though Cackle's attack, down the wing she's heading to wards the net, intent on scoring and OH extreme! - Only to be taken out by not just one, but both of the Academy's defence! Wow that looked paaaaiiiinful. The referee has declared a foul do it looks like both Blackwood and Feverfew will be heading for an early bath. Not that they look to bothered because that was a spectacular-"

"Mildred?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Shut up."

If my sister's in trouble so am I

So am I

"It wasn't us Miss Hardbroom!"

"Miss Cackle We didn't have anything to do with it."

"Girls, do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Griselda don't you dare answer that, it was rhetorical!"

"Oh um thank you Miss Hardbroom. But any way girls, I know it was you two-"

"It was all my idea Miss! Gris had nothing to do with it-"

"Fenny didn't do anything Miss it was all my fault-"

"Girls I'm not asking who did it or which of you did it-"

"We know it was both of you, so don't even try to wriggle out of it."

"I more concerned with why? Why on earth fill the cauldrons with jelly?"

"But everyone loves jelly. Isn't that right, Miss Hardbroom?"

"I hear it goes well with cheesecake too…"

I'll be there for you

Just reach out your hands

And I'm gonna pull you through

"Don't worry Sybil. They'll come round eventually. "

"Gris is right. You know Ethel. What with the exams and sucking up to HB-"

"Plotting against Mildred and ruining everyone else's fun, she's probably just a bit stressed and under the weather."

"And Mildred will be the same, what with the extra revision HB's piled on her. Just give her a bit of space."

"You think so?"

"We know so. Second years pretty tough. Been there done that-"

"Still serving the detentions. But once it's blown over Mildred will be smiling again and Ethel will go back to being her normal snobby self in no time."

"Trust us, young grass hopper it'll all be fine, just you wait and see."

"Anyway we'd better go, Fenny, we're late for flying."

"Oh right. See you later Sybil."

"We'll be in the library at break if you need us."

"Wow… I wish my sisters were like those two."

I'm talking about family

And what my sister means to me

"Fenny?"

"Hmm?"

"What would happen if you added baking powder to a shrinking potion?"

"Do we have any baking powder?"

"Would sherbet do?"

"Maybe. And we've Potions after lunch right?"

"Right. We'll find out later then..."

If my sister's in trouble

I will always help her out

"So its step left, right, then clap jump and spin"

"No, Spin, Jump, then left right and clap."

"You sure that what Bat wanted?"

"Positive."

"Okay so spin, jump! Then left right-"

"Actually no wait you where right. Step left, right, and then clap jump and spin-"

"Actually, I like it better this way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It looks better…. Plus we won't fall off stage!"

If my sister's in trouble

I'm gonna turn the world around

"Gee thanks Gris."

"Oh shut up Fenny. It's your fault we got caught anyway."

"Mine? You put the skate at the top of the stairs!"

"But who left the ice spell on the potions door?"

"Which of us mistimed the tripwire and caught the wrong Hallow sister?"

"Whose idea was it to turn the skipping ropes in to snakes?"

"At least I didn't leave the water bomb in the sink and forgot to turn the tap off."

"…Neither did I."

"You didn't?"

"No I thought you did."

"I never!"

"Well if I didn't and you didn't then who did?"

"…Mildred?"

"Yeah. It was probably Mildred."

I will fight for her rights

No matter where the problem seems to lie

If my sister's in trouble so am I

"So let me get this straight, Ruby,"

"You missed the mountain hike,"

"Because you had your head phones in-"

"And then you built a ruddy magical time portal-"

"Out of the pinball machine-"

"Releasing an evil witch from the past"

"And endangering the school."

"All because Fenny and Griz wanted help with their homework?"

Sister

I'm talking about my sister...

"Bugger!"

"HB's bound have heard that!"

"I'm so dead."

"I'm toast."

"You? Me! Who was idea was it?"

"What? No way. Scat."

"And let you take the blame? Go on, run for it."

"I'm not leaving you behind."

Sister

My sister, my sister...

"Fine. I can't let you take all the credit."

"We'll stay together."

"Hell yeah. Together we stand, divided-"

"What on earth is going on here?"

You're in trouble

"- I think we're done for, Fen."

So am I,

"Yeah. Nice knowing you Gris."

So am I…

'Cos I will be there

If you're in trouble

Reach out your hands

Call on me sister

"Fenella Griselda the meaning of all this? If it's not Mildred Hubble causing a ruckus, chances are its Feverfew and Blackwood! Why? Why is it always you two?"

"U2? Never would have put you for a fan Miss."

"What's you do reckon is their best song?"

"Don't start playing the class clowns with me. Just what have you got to say for yourselves?"

"That it could be worse Miss Hardbroom-"

"I doubt it-"

"We could have teamed up with Mildred and made 'You three'"

"Or with the rest of DOBs and made 'you seven'."

"Enough. Can't a week go by where you don't step out of line or you're not in detention?"

"Yes."

"First year March 3rd till the 10th."

"Didn't you mark it in your diary miss?"

"I'm surprised Miss Cackle didn't declare it a holiday."

I will be there

If you're in trouble

Reach out your hands

Call on me sister

I will be there

If you're in trouble

"I said lights out third years! And back to your own rooms this instant."

"Better do as she says. Good night Gris."

"Good night Fenny."

"Good night Miss Hardbroom!"

"I -I beg your pardon, how did you -"

"Know you where there?"

"Lucky guess Miss."

"Have fun on night duty!"

"Pleasant nightmares."

"Don't let the bats bite."

"…Good night you two."

My sister... you're in trouble… so am I!

FIN!


End file.
